My Night
by theauthoritysong
Summary: Hannah Abbott was never really comfortable with herself until one night... her night.


Author's Notes: This was a bit of a spur of the moment thing, but I'm quite proud of it. I've never written anything quite so explicit, but I kept it careful and believe it falls within the proper rating.  
  
We met at a pub. I know that's pretty cliché, but what can you do? I wasn't looking to bring anybody home, but then I saw her. I recognized her from school, but there was something different about her. I sat down next to her at the bar and offered to buy her a drink. There was something in her eyes that told me that she was looking for the same thing I was.  
  
I've been bisexual since that one time at Hogwarts when Justin dared me and Susan to. well, touch each other. We were all drunk for our very first time, and there were no adults around. I actually enjoyed myself, more than I had ever expected to.  
  
Of course nothing had ever come of it, since Susan has and always will be in love with Seamus. I fully supported that and, despite my mild crush on her in school, was even the Maid of Honour at their wedding. I was happy for her, but I always wondered why it wasn't me getting married.  
  
I knew I was pretty, but I'd never really been in a serious relationship before. I have amazing hair, that rare yellow blonde, which attracts quite a bit of attention from men. I've certainly never fallen in love, and I'm afraid I've grown quite a bit cynical about it over the years.  
  
"You were at Seamus' wedding, weren't you?" she asked me, leaning towards me over the bar. Her fingers were stroking my hand softly and I was watching her mouth. I knew we were both looking for sex, and I was just waiting for a break in the conversation so I could invite her back to my flat. I've only ever had one other girl in my flat that I intended to shag, but I preferred that to going over to her place. I'm only really comfortable in my own bed.  
  
"I was the Maid of Honour," I said, nodding. "It was a lovely wedding."  
  
"Funny," she said, still stroking my hand, her eyes locked in mine. "I'm sure I would have noticed you. Especially with that hair," she said huskily. "And those hands." She lifted my hand to her mouth and closed her mouth around my pinky finger. She sucked on it gently, and I could feel the eyes of the other patrons in the pub on us. I didn't care; I was too turned on to think about anything else. I slid my other hand onto her leg and leaned to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Come back to my place?" I breathed against her. She nodded, taking her mouth from my finger. I took her hand and pulled her from the pub and into the street. I suggested we find an alley and apparate, but she shook her head.  
  
"Cabs are so sexy," she breathed, resting her hands on my hips. "I dated a cab driver once and I've been turned on by them ever since."  
  
There was something mysterious and sexy about her that I'd never noticed in another woman. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, just very attractive, with her dirty blonde hair, grey eyes and slim frame. So I found myself in the backseat of a cab with her, with a dodgy looking driver ogling us from the front. I ignored him, putting my hand right back on her leg. She leaned against me and whispered in my ear: "I want you." It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard in my life. She then proceeded to bite down hard on my earlobe. I cried out, and the driver nearly rammed into the car in front of us. I laughed, and she started to laugh too. The driver laughed, but I got the sneaking suspicion he didn't mean it.  
  
So I paid the driver and tipped him, feeling he quite deserved it for not getting us all killed. I pulled her into my building, through the lobby and into the lift. There was another man with us, a few years younger than I was, early twenties perhaps. He gave us the same regard the driver had given us, ogling as she put her arm around my waist and as I bit down gently on her bare shoulder. I'd never bitten anyone before, but I figured that since she'd bitten me in the cab I should get the same chance. Luckily there wasn't long to wait before we got off on my floor.  
  
"Too bad he didn't get off first," she whispered to me as we went down the corridor towards my flat. "I would've loved to fool around in the lift."  
  
"I'll bet," I said, reaching my door. I fumbled with my keys, but she didn't give me much of an opportunity to unlock it. She pressed me against the door, grinding our hips together and sucking on my neck. It was a miracle we actually got inside at all. We stumbled into my flat, and almost immediately she pulled away from me.  
  
"I have to use your toilet," she said, biting her lip and looking at me in mock innocence. "I've got to change."  
  
"Down there," I said, pointing down the corridor on our right. "On the left." I smirked at her, pulling her down the corridor. "I'll be in there," I said, pointing to the room on the right. "I'll change as well."  
  
I didn't have any really kinky lingerie, since most of the time I just got undressed and was done with it. I did have a very sexy chemise though, black silk and lace. I surveyed myself in my mirror, feeling very sexy indeed. I was the classic girl-next-door, blonde hair, blue eyes, with good skin. I climbed onto the bed, and waited for her.  
  
She wasn't long. She pushed the bedroom door open, surveying the tasteful decorating and Queen Sized bed, her eyes finally landing on me. She was wearing simple pyjamas, not what I had expected at all. I'd wondered how she'd fit them into her tiny purse before I realized that she must have shrunken them. They were just white, linen button up pyjamas; not very revealing. She sat down on the bed, lying down next to me and draping her leg casually across me. She leaned down and began to kiss my neck. We were obviously going to take it slow, and I much preferred that anyway.  
  
"Tell me about yourself," she said, as she moved so that she was lightly straddling me.  
  
"My name's Hannah Abbott," I said with a laugh as I tilted my head back. "I hope you remembered that already though. I was in school with you. You were a Gryffindor. We had Herbology together."  
  
She nodded against my neck, resting her hands on either side of me. "Have you always been into women?" she asked me. I shook my head.  
  
"No," I said. "It wasn't until my sixth year that I even considered girls sexually."  
  
"When did you lose your virginity?" she asked me, lowering her hips and grinding them against mine.  
  
"Take your pyjama pants off," I said out of nowhere. I still have no idea where that came from. She stopped what she was doing to my neck and looked up at me.  
  
"Why?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Because I like to see whom I'm talking to," I said boldly, reaching and pushing her long shirt up and sliding my hands on the sides of her waist. "I'd fooled around a lot before," I said, slipping my hands underneath the elastic of her pants. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, and I felt the smooth skin beneath my fingers. "But it wasn't until I was in my twenties that I went all the way."  
  
"Really?" she asked as I slipped my hands around and cupped her bottom. "I was in fifth year," she said as I moved my hands around to the front of her, stroking her gently. "It was with Seamus," she said huskily. "It tore me up to see him married. I never loved him, but still."  
  
"I know," I said, moving my hands to her hips and pushing the pants off her waist and to her knees. She kicked them off, lying back down next to me so only one leg was covering me. I rested my hand against the back of her upper thigh as she began kissing my neck again.  
  
We took it slow, touching and licking each other in exploration. We exchanged favourite positions and fetishes, and I'd never felt so bold. I didn't get embarrassed at her questions and I didn't even blush. I actually answered them. She was passionate and lively, just being near her was heady and exhilarating. She was the most fascinating person I had ever met, and she was by far the most pleasuring as well.  
  
I genuinely don't remember many details of the experience, but I remember her moans and gasps as I explored her. After she was finished she lay back against the pillows of the bed, panting. I moved back over her, lying next to her on the bed. She lay still with her eyes closed, her breath quick. I watched her, captivated. Finally, she turned to look at me.  
  
"Lavender," I said, smiling at her.  
  
"Hannah," she said, smiling back.  
  
"You staying?" I asked. She shook her head, sitting up on the bed.  
  
"I should go," she said. "I hate spending the night at other people's places." She got up, not bothering to button her pyjama top of put her pants back on. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, holding her hand out to me. "Care to join me?"  
  
I nodded, and we spent the next fifteen minutes beneath the hot water in the shower in my bathroom. We indulged in some kissing and fondling before turning off the water, and drying one another off. Eventually, she was dressed and ready to go to her own flat.  
  
"I'll Apparate this time," she said. "Cabs are only sexy when there's someone sexy with me."  
  
"Will I see you again?" I asked her, not sure what I wanted to hear. She tilted her head, studying me.  
  
"No," she said after a while, and I was neither disappointed nor relieved. "I don't believe you will. Not in that sense anyway."  
  
"I had a lovely time," I said, reaching over and pushing up the strap of her dress where it had fallen over. "Really."  
  
"Me too," she said. "I won't forget it."  
  
A moment later, I was staring at empty air, wondering if she had ever really been there at all. Perhaps she never had.  
  
I only saw her once and a while after that, at parties and such. We got along well, and had lunch a few times. It was nice, and we genuinely regarded one another as friends. I never minded that it was just a one- night stand. She'd given me so much that night. I felt so confidant and sexy after meeting her that in no time at all, I was going out on more and more dates. I went back and forth between men and women, until stumbling upon Dean Thomas one day in Diagon Alley. We took it slow, not sleeping together until after quite a few dates. I'm actually considering marrying the poor man.  
  
I owe Lavender a lot, and never had but the highest regards for her. She was seeing Cho for a while, but I believe she and Parvati are a bit of an item now. I doubt she and I will ever be sexually involved again. It was amazing, but we both went our different ways. Perhaps I'll always remember her as the one who got away; perhaps I'll remember her as the one I never asked to stay. Either way that night was a night I'll never forget, my night of sexual revolution.  
  
Notes: Have a Happy New Year and don't forget to review! Flames accepted! 


End file.
